Naruto: Truth or Dare Party
by Almost-In-Flight
Summary: Join the Naruto characters as they participate in a innocent..or not so innocent game of truth or dare. How will it turn out? Review!
1. The start of it all

Hey, people! So this story takes place during the Chunin exams. Let's pretend that there was a slight break before the whole "Forest of Death" thing, okay? This takes place in that make-believe time frame! Please review!

* * *

A bright, luminous ray of sunshine poked through the green foliage. The dry warmth embraced the ground with a blanket of comforting light. The birds were chirping their peppy, joyous songs, and the trees were swaying in a romantic salsa with one another. It was a near perfect scene, expect…

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAN!" An annoyingly chipper voice called out, causing the birds to scatter. The girl in question groaned, though she turned around. Naruto smiled cheekily, his face nearly splitting in two.

"What?" She hissed through gritted teeth. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief as her attention was directed off of glomping all over him, and was now focused on Naruto.

"Sakura-chan! Didn't you hear? Ino is having a party! Everyone's invited!" He stated matter-of-factly. Sakura's eyes seemed to almost light up.

'_Yes! I can get dressed up! Sasuke will have to notice me then!" _Sakura's inner self roared, pumping her fists. She was so caught up in her thoughts she barely noticed that everything she was doing on the inside was happening on the outside too. A large, comical sweat drop rolled down Naruto's head, as he sighed, defeated.

"I'll be there!" She cheered, prancing away.

"Why oh why did I think this was a good idea…" Naruto muttered, slinking off to get ready for the large party.

Sasuke was still standing there, processing everything that had just taken place.

* * *

Naruto slipped through the large crowd of people, scanning the crowds. Suddenly he spotted her, his gaze fixing on her obnoxiously pink hair. Quickly he trotted over to her, flashing her a grin he thought to be rather 'seductive', he tromped up to her, purposely swaying his hips like he saw the famous models doing.

"Why, hello, Sakura. You look very pretty this evening." He drawled lazily, in an attempt to attract her. Flashing a toothy grin, he scooted even closer to her.

"GET AWAY! BAKA!" She screeched, rearing back, landing a punishing blow directly to his pearly whites. On the ground, the blonde groaned.

"The magazine promised it wouldn't go like this!"

A barking laugh could be heard over Naruto's head as he sat sprawled on the cold ground. His eyes traveled up, to only me met with green, purple-lined ones.

"You really know how to impress the ladies, don't you?" Kankuro sneered at the younger boy. Growling, Naruto picked himself up off the floor.

Naruto officially had a personal 'beef' against the puppeteer, ever since he threatened Konohamaru, merely two weeks days earlier.

"Back off, Barbie boy." He snapped, referring to his puppets. Kankuro drew back, offended, and opened his mouth to respond, before a voice filled with malice filled the room.

"Kankuro, drop it." Gaara, his redheaded brother commanded in his flat voice. Both of the other teens shrank back at the presence of the demonic boy.

"Y-yes Gaara. I'm s-s-sorry. I'll go now." Kankuro stuttered. He turned to leave, but not before sending a very obvious death glare towards the young male. Naruto paid no mind, he was too busy giggling childishly.

'_He sounds like Hinata!' _Naruto thought, humor laced in his inner-voice. Suddenly, something clicked.

"HEY, INO! WHY THE HELL ARE THE SAND FREAKS HERE!" Naruto shouted, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. Next to him, Ino twitched.

"I'm. Right. Here. I think I lost my hearing." She whined, cupping her ears. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, why'd you invite those freaks of nature?" He grumbled.

"Because, baka, this is a party," she said the word 'party' as if it was foreign. "And that means you invite everyone. It's a social event. You should be lucky I even invited you" She hissed, turning away. Naruto pouted.

* * *

The party stretched on, growing more and dull. Suddenly, Naruto was struck with an idea. He quickly jumped onto the nearest table. Sadly, it was filled with food. After removing the punch bowl from his feet and brushing the chips and salsa off of his clothing, he waved for everyone's attention.

"Everyone! I have an idea! Let's play truth or dare!"

After many groans and even some cheers, Naruto eventually had everyone in a nice circle. Even Neji and Gaara were sitting. They were about to begin, when Ino called for everyone's attention.

"Truth or dare is a good idea and all, but how about we spice it up a bit? Let's play Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Partners, or Mix. Double dare is just doing two dares, of course, partners is a dare involving two people, and lastly a mix is both a truth and a dare. Also, I'll get a bottle. I'll spin it and say which of those I want the victim to do. Whoever it lands on does one of those." She spat out in a single breath. By the time she was done, she and most of the room was out of breath from just watching her talk so much. Naruto smirked.

"Okay!" He shouted, pumping his fists in the air childishly. Sasuke rolled his eyes, sighing.

"I'm first!" Ino squealed, clutching the bottle. "Um…whoever this lands on must do a… Dare!" She giggled mischievously. She spun the bottle with a quick flick of her wrist.

It spun, and spun, and spun, and spun, and eventually, it landed on…

Rock Lee.


	2. Bye Bye Green

Here's the next chapter! Please review, guys. I'm practically begging you.

* * *

Lee jumped up immediately, hooting and jumping around.

"I got picked! I got picked! I got picked!" He sung happily. Neji groaned, before yanking him back down to his seat.

"Ino! Dare him already!" He snapped while trying to restrain the hyper boy, clad in green.

"Yes, yes do just that Ino! The power of youth demands it of you!" He was now shaking so hard; TenTen had to help Neji to keep him still.

"Get on with it!" Neji grunted, obviously worn out from holding the jittery teen.

"Okay, okay. Lee, I dare you to…" She paused for dramatic effect.

"TELL ME!" Lee roared, pouncing up with all his force. Both Neji and TenTen got flung backwards, ending up sprawled on the floor.

"I dare you to burn all of your stupid green suits. Plus, you have to burn the one you're wearing. With no back up clothes. You have to stay exactly like that for the rest of the game." She finished proudly. Everyone turned to assess Lee's reaction. It was just as dramatic as they all expected.

His already too-wide eyes were magnified even larger. Freakishly large. Pools of wet, soggy tears pooled up around his eyes.

"B-b-b-but the power of youth…" He stammered, before a new light struck his eyes. Literally. He jumped up, pumping his fist.

"But I must do that, mustn't I! I have to go through with every mission given to me, no matter how small or how difficult. I shall go through with it! I WILL!" He stood in that pose for quite some time, before Naruto cleared his throat, getting his attention.

"I will go through with it!" He said for a final time, before scurrying off. Everyone exchanged confused glances as they tried to process what had just occurred.

"So…how's it going?" Kiba asked sheepishly, trying to break the silence.

"Well, actually." TenTen replied.

"That's nice..."

"Quite."

"Indeed."

"Yes, yes."

"The weather is nice as well."

"It is, isn't it?"

"I do hope it lasts…"

"I as well, Kiba, I as well." Neither of the two noticed the skeptical, judgmental stares that were being sent at them as they continued on their merry way, commenting on the day's aspects.

Just as suddenly as he had left, Lee soon appeared, holding every one of his ghastly suits in his arms. Sakura groaned.

"Lee?" She sighed. "Just how many suits are in that pile, exactly?"

"Um. I'm going to guess about 64. Give or take a few." Beside him Neji's pale eye twitched comically. Lee dropped his stash of outfits of the floor, snatching the matched from Neji.

"Let me do the honors, Neji-san. This is something…this is something I must do myself." His hand quivered as he lit the match.

Everyone around him held his or her breath as Lee slowly dropped the match onto the pile. It erupted in flames.

"For everything there is a season, and a time for every matter under heaven. A time to be born and a time to die: A time to plant, and a time to pluck up what is planted. A time to break down and a time to build up: A time to weep, and a time to laugh. A time to mourn and a time to dance .For everything there is a season, and a time for every matter under heaven." Lee murmured in a solemn voice.

"Um…Lee. Isn't that a funeral prayer?" Ino quipped quietly.

"Yes. It's rather fitting, don't you think?" Lee stated in a shaky voice. That's when they noticed the tears in his eyes.

"It is rather fitting, isn't it?" They all remained silent, mourning the loss of the green tights.

"Wait, Lee! You're forgetting one last outfit!" Sasuke muttered, motioning to Lee. He gasped.

"But this is my last one!" Lee cried.

"DO THE DARE!" Neji roared, angered by the length of the whole ordeal. Lee whimpered, before peeling off his outfit.

The room gasped.

"L-lee." Sakura stuttered. "YOU HAVE THE AWESOMEST 6-PACK EVER!"

And so Lee liked the dare just a little bit better.


	3. Diets and a New Hair Do

Thanks to all who are reading this! Wow...100 hits on the second day of this story being up!

* * *

Lee beamed at Sakura.

"It is pretty awesome, isn't it? Better then Sasuke could ever have…" He muttered the last part to himself. Sasuke groaned, but he was seething inside. Lee snatched up the bottle, a newfound joy filling his being at the attention that Sakura was giving him. Well, actually every girl was staring at him with hearts in their eyes.

Lee hurriedly spun the bottle. It whipped around in a blur.

"The one who this lands on must do a double dare!" Lee concluded, nodding his head. Soon, it ceased to move.

"C-Choji." Hinata whispered shyly.

"Ah, yes, Choji, it is you I must dare." Lee murmured, scratching his chin, deep in thought. Choji merely sat there, wolfing down his 6th bag of chips that night. Lee watched him with curious eyes. Suddenly, Lee was struck with an idea.

"My good friend, I have the perfect dares for you. This will help you later on in life, I guarantee it! Choji I dare you to work out daily, and to eat no more then 2 meals a day for one month!" He stated with finality.

Choji was red in the face.

And I think we all know how it carried on from there….

* * *

After they peeled Lee off of the walls, and Choji from Lee, they all sat down to resume the game. Choji angrily flicked the clear glass bottle.

"…Ah, dare, I guess." He stated half-heartily, still staring wishfully at the discarded bag of chips.

"Okay, then, dare me, why don't you?" Said a rather unfamiliar voice. Choji's head shot up. He quirked a brow. It was Temari, the Sand Nin. She had a playful, but sinister smirk plastered on her face as she studied the boy in front of her. She scoffed.

'_Is this who is supposed to dare me? This will be too easy!' _She thought scornfully.

"I dare you to…uh.." Choji was at a loss. Beside Temari, her brother, Kankuro smirked deviously. He slowly stood, and stalked over to the heavy-set boy. Leaning down, he hurriedly whispered something in Choji's ear. Choji laughed.

"Perfect!" He exclaimed, facing Temari. "Your brother gave me this idea. I dare you to dye your hair blue, pink, purple, and orange, and put black polka dots in it. Plus, you have to wear your hair down." He laughed. Temari gasped, her face going a sickly pale. She turned slowly, mechanically, towards her brother.

"I…will…get you...for that." She said through gritted teeth. He laughed.

"I ALREADY HAVE THOSE COLORS OF DYE!" Ino screeched happily. Soon all eyes were on her. "What," she defended. "It was for Halloween…" Ino murmured. She sighed and went to go get the supplies.

Soon, most of the boys were sent to round Temari up, who was currently snarling at them like a rabid dog.

"You...won't…touch my hair!" She snapped at them. With that they pounced.

* * *

After having Temari gagged and bound, Ino began her work. She put blotched of each color randomly scattered on her head. Next came the polka dots. Temari kept squirming so they ended up looking like stripes.

"BAHAHA!" The one and only Naruto burst out, uncontrollably. Even Neji snickered at the sight of the poor teen, grasping her hair and moaning.

'_Kankuro…I swear, I will get you for this..'_ She thought, her voice filled with pure malice. She spun the bottle…

"Mix" She stated. Th bottle stopped.

"Hm…. Maybe I won't have to wait for my revenge." She hissed under her breath, smiling.


	4. Teddy

Okay, there's a warning for this one. KANKURO IS VERY VERY VERY OOC! Please do not flame for this. To give you a hint of how OOC he is, think f him turning into a Hinata. Okay? I had to do that, though, so the chapter has the right affect. So please do not flame for him being so OOC. I did it purposly. He will be back to normal once he wakes up. Oops..I gave to much away...

* * *

Kankuro shuttered as the bottle stopped, directly at his black-clad feet. Groaning, he bit his lip.

'_Maybe telling that fat kid the dare wasn't such a good idea…' _He looked up at his sister, his eyes glaring and competitive, though truly he was actually quite nervous. He knew that his sister knew things about him that even _he _might not know. He had confided in her some of his deepest, darkest secrets. She could easily force him to share one of them. She was the one he went to with all his problems, all his dirty little secrets.

Simply put, she could destroy him with this. He knew it, and she knew it.

Naruto grinned mischievously. He could sense the puppeteer's discomfort, and knew that something interesting was going to happen. All he had to do was wait, watch, and enjoy. He giggled childishly as he watched the sibling showdown.

Temari quirked a brow at her younger brother, her smirk displaying her confidence. She wanted revenge, and she knew just how to get it. She was going to personally destroy her brother, merely through humiliation and hurt. The truth would humiliate him for life, while the dare would be the icing on the revenge-cake.

"I'll ask you the truth first, Kankuro. Once you answer it, I'll tell you the dare, being as though they correspond, hand-in-hand." She drawled, watching her brother's reaction. He looked puzzled, and his lip was twitching ever so slightly. She knew he did that when he was scared.

"Kankuro, my dear brother, is it true that every single night, you go to sleep with a teddy bear?" She hissed, her eyes wild and her voice laced with mirth. A hush fell over the room.

Kankuro recoiled, his heart thumping uncontrollably. How did she know that? When did she find that out? He choked back a gasp. She wasn't supposed to know that! His arms were visibly shaking, as well as his legs.

"I'll ask one last time, Kankuro, and you better answer. Is it or is it not true that you can't go to sleep without cuddling your cute little teddy bear friend? Well?" She laughed.

Kankuro looked down at his feet, a faint blush covering his face.

"Y-yes…" He stuttered, his voice barely above a whisper.

"What? I'm sorry, brother, we can't hear you." Temari teased, grinning from ear to ear.

"I s-s-said y-yes." He whimpered, louder this time. His voice was quivering uncontrollably.

"Yes as in you do, or yes as in you don't?" Temari was set on Kankuro's utter humiliation. He looked up at his older sister, the competitive, brave look in his eyes replaced with a pleading one. Temari signaled for him to continue.

"You're not getting out of this." She sung happily.

"I do." He whispered, his bottom lip quivering.

"You do what?" Temari was having a ball.

"I d-do sleep w-w-with a t-teddy b-bear." He stuttered, defeated. His eyes were even watering slightly from the embarrassment. With that, the whole room erupted in laughter. Kankuro buried his head in his knees, officially humiliated.

"Barbie boy sleeps with a teddy! Aw, how precious! Does the little baby want his teddy? Does he?" Naruto teased loudly. The blonde was literally rolling on the floor, hiccuping from laughing so hard. Even Gaara couldn't hide a small smirk from appearing on his face.

"Good. Now, for the dare." Temari wasn't finished yet. Kankuro had to pay for giving Choji the dare.

"I'm pretty sure you brought that bear, didn't you? Don't deny it. Go get it. Burn it." She commanded. Kankuro gasped. His sister knew he needed it…why would she make him do that? Was her hair that important?

"No way!" He whispered harshly, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"You have to. Or should I go get it? I think I will, actually." With that she got up and left, leaving behind her brother to bear through the teasing from Naruto.

Merely ten minutes later, she arrived, totting a tattered brown bear. She smirked as she saw Kankuro's eyes follow it. Lighting a match, she caught the stuffed animal on fire….

Kankuro fainted.


	5. Confessions and Belly Dancing

I OWN NOTHING!

Thank you to all my loyal readers.

And some not so loyal…

Yeah, I'm looking at YOU.

Why don't you just leave, huh?

WAIT I DIDN'T MEAN IT, STAY!

Read on…

WARNING: NaruHina? Matters how you look at it!

Wait, one more thing: EVERYBODY BETTER THANK WAKAWAKA22 FOR THIS CHAPTER! SHE HELPED ME SO MUCH ON NEJI'S DARE! So, you all may bow down to her if you wish.

* * *

Kankuro's unconscious form bounced off of the hard floor, his head making a sickening thump. Blood trickled down his face from the hard impact.

"Eh, he'll be okay." Temari shrugged, earning many weary glances. "What?" She sighed.

"I think he may need medical attention…" Lee observed quietly. Everyone, except Kankuro's own siblings nodded. So, after he was rushed to the hospital and all was made right, the game continued…

* * *

Kankuro, still slightly dazed from the recent head injury, quickly flicked the bottle.

"Truth."

Once it stopped, everything went silent. A quiet, shy gasp was heard, and Kankuro's eyes flickered up to the source. Hinata. He smirked, ready for redemption. Hinata's face flushed a bright, cherry red, and she quickly looked down.

_Why did this have to be truth…?_ She silently chided herself mentally.

"Hm…" Kankuro pretended to be thinking. He comically stroked his chin, purposely taking his time to make it all the more dramatic. Hinata was becoming more and more nervous.

"Who do you like in this room?" He questioned bluntly. Her face flushed to a deep scarlet and her eyes widened to twice their usual size. Her mouth opened, then closed, then opened again.

"Well, are you going to answer?" Kankuro sneered, completely forgetting about the 'Teddy incident'.

"N-N-Naruto-kun." She stammered, her face burning with embarrassment. She cradled her head in her hands, not wanting to face the stares. _Great. _She thought. _I'll n-never be able to face N-Naruto again._

She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, her eyes caught sight of none other then a blonde in an obnoxious orange outfit.

"You really like me, Hinata?" He asked in a soft voice. She nodded weakly. Suddenly, he jumped up.

"In your face, Sasuke! Someone DOES like me! I win! Hand over the money, jerk!" Naruto bounded gleefully over to the grumbling teen, snatching the money out of his hands.

"And that's why you don't bet against me!" Naruto cheered, pumping his fists in the air. Hinata flushed even darker, before shakily reaching for the bottle. She gave it a quick flick, squinting her eyes shut.

"D-dare." She murmured quickly. The bottle stopped. Looking up, Hinata's face grew even redder yet. (Is that possible?). Neji.

"Try me." Neji stated, overly cocky. He cocked his head to the side, a single lock of chocolate-brown hair falling into his face. He wasn't worried in the least bit. This was just his shy cousin, right? She couldn't do anything, right? Wrong.

On Hinata's face was still a light blush, but also a small smirk. She had an excellent idea, and was sure it will make Naruto proud. It was plain out devious.

"A-are you s-sure Neji-san?" She stuttered, but her tone was playful and competitive. He cocked a brow.

"Absolutely." Neji snapped, a proud grin threatening to form on his face.

"O-okay Neji-san. Your d-dare is t-to belly d-dance for all of us. And y-you have t-to wear the outfit to!" She stated proudly, though a faint blush was on her face. Quiet laughter rolled throughout the large room.

"Wow, Hinata! I didn't know you had it in you! Haha, this is too perfect!" Naruto shouted, pointing a mocking finger in the stunned boy's face.

"W-what?" Neji choked out, sounding more and more like Hinata. Tenten giggled next to him, and his eyes flickered over to her. Her hand was cupped over her mouth and her face was red from withheld laughter. A soft pink blush made it's way up his pale cheeks as he listened to his partner's muffled laughter.

"Do I h-have to?" He almost begged, but he disguised the pleading in his voice well. Hinata nodded.

"My mom as an outfit, it's perfect!" Ino cheered happily, bounding up. Neji groaned, burying his face in his hands in humiliation.

A tinge of satisfaction welled up in Hinata as she watched her cousin's embarrassment.


End file.
